


Vanishing Grace

by peachieberrie



Series: Video Game Fics [1]
Category: The Last of Us, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Birth, Bloaters, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Death, Escape, Eventual Smut, Explosions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infection, Injury, Intense, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Siblings, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Military, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Quarantine, Quarantine Zone, Rape, Runners, Sickness, Slow Burn, Survival, Survival Horror, Terminal Illnesses, The Last of Us - Freeform, Violence, Weapons, Wilderness Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, clickers, cordyceps virus, fungus, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachieberrie/pseuds/peachieberrie
Summary: Their lives were going to change forever.





	Vanishing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF THIS SERIES
> 
> I will add more tags as the story progresses
> 
>  
> 
> WELL HELLO THERE Y'ALL
> 
> It's been a terribly loooong while, huh? Haha...sorry! I got into a depression hole for like five months and I'm still not quite out of it! *finger guns* but don't worry, I will be okay! I'm feeling much better these days.
> 
> ANYWAY, what is this I just posted? Well...surprise! I've been wanting to write this fanfic for AGES.
> 
> This is a BTS x The Last of Us AU. If you have no idea what "The Last of Us" is, I highly recommend that you either play it or watch a playthrough of it before you read this. The Last of Us is a PlayStation exclusive game set in a post-apocalyptic world, and you play as a man named Joel and a 14-year-old girl, Ellie, and follow them on a bunch of intense, violent adventures! Seriously, this video game will have you on the edge of your seat through the entire 10 hours of playing it. I'm not kidding when I say the game is a fantastic piece of art that was way ahead of its time, it won over 200 game of the year awards.
> 
> Anyhoo, if you don't have the money for a PlayStation 3 or 4 or The Last of Us, or if you just don't want to sit through 10 hours of shitting your pants every ten minutes and just want to read this and are curious about it, please look into the universe and how it works!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a very violent, brutal, morbid universe, and it does include death, character death(s), gore, and all of that gross stuff. It's the apocalypse, shit hits the fan.
> 
> Anyway, I sincerely hope you all enjoy this! I'm sorry I've been gone for a while! I will try my best to keep this up and running, and continue my Lost Wolf AU!
> 
> I highly suggest to listen to The Last of Us soundtrack while reading!
> 
> If you do not know what The Last of Us is and how the universe works, here's three videos to explain it!
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sxn00NSTX7s)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eri-X_EmMGk)
> 
> [Video 3 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2TDx5Iqmd4)

**_Fall_ **

 

.・゜゜・・゜゜.・゜゜゜・

 

 

It was a quiet day in the quarantine zone, the only distinct sound heard was the shovel, piling dirt on top of their mother’s cold, dead body. With a straight face, Yoongi held his 13-year-old younger half-brother, Jungkook, close to him as he sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. He will not let himself crack and fall under the severe pressure of now having to take care of his younger brother. Jungkook needed someone strong right now, and since there’s no one else around to take care of him, his seventeen-year-old elder brother will have to do.

 

When their mother fell ill, they had no idea how to process the information that their mother was going to pass away at any given time. She was diagnosed with a terminal illness, and there was nothing anyone could do. The brothers would work hard to earn ration cards for the three of them, but their mother’s condition took a turn for the worse. Her long, beautiful raven hair was shaved off, she was rapidly losing weight no matter how much she ate, and her body was so weak to the point where she had to use a walker and eventually was bed ridden.

 

Their mother passed away on October eleventh. It was raining outside, and the brothers were gathering their rations for the next few days. They ran towards their home, protecting the bags from the rain, but once Yoongi stepped in the door first, he could feel that something was...wrong.

 

He quickly made his way through the house to their mother’s room, and once he opened the door, she was laid peacefully in her bed, as if she was sleeping. He rushed over and checked her pulse; nothing. No signs of breathing, and not responding to anything he did. His heart fell to his knees. How was he going to tell-

 

As if karma really hated him that day, the younger boy stepped into the room warily.

 

“...is everything okay?” He asked, doe eyes glistening with worry.

 

“I-” The elder sighed, rubbing his temple, looking distressed, “Jungkook...mom is…”

 

“Mom is what, hyung?” His eyes filled with unshed tears, “What is going on?”

 

He gulped, glancing at her, “...mom is gone.”

 

It felt as if the room was a bomb falling, about to crash and explode, but nothing was heard except for the patter of rain against the home. Silence filled the area, until there was a sharp, staggering gasp.

 

Jungkook’s fists and teeth were clenched, looking livid, but the fat tears that rolled down his already wet face showed that he was in the most excruciating pain that Yoongi has ever seen.

 

From that moment on, he swore to himself and his mother that he will stay alive and protect Jungkook, no matter what the cost.

 

As the last small mound was placed over their mother, a firm hand was set on Yoongi’s shoulder. A tall soldier, presumably in his late forties, stood with another soldier next to him, slightly shorter.

 

“Yoongi Min, I’m lieutenant Roy, and this is lieutenant Mark.” the other man nodded as Jungkook weakly looked up. “We’re here to take you to your new home.”

 

“...what? What do you mean?” Yoongi furrowed his brows, “You can’t just take us away from here-”

 

“We understand how you feel, but since both of you are underage with no potential guardians to look after you, we have to take you somewhere else.”

 

“And where would that ‘somewhere else’ be?” He held his brother tighter.

 

“A military base camp where you will be trained. If you don’t cooperate with us, we will have to use force.”

 

He could feel himself starting to boil over with anger, “I’m seventeen, I’ll be legal in March,” he argued, “Why can’t we just stay here?”

 

“Because kid, that’s not how the world works.” The second soldier, Mark, spoke impatiently. “We will escort you to your home where you will grab your belongings and any other artifacts you would like to take with you.”

 

Yoongi clenched his teeth.

 

“Fine.”

  
  
.・゜゜・・゜゜.・゜゜゜・

Bags sitting next to them, the two boys silently sat in the back of a military van, a sleeping soldier sitting across them. Jungkook was oddly quiet, he hasn’t heard a word from him all day. He was no longer crying, just staring at his worn out shoes with blank eyes and holding on one of the straps of his bag. The boy looked hopeless, as if nothing else in the world mattered to him anymore.

 

Yoongi can't let this happen. Him and his brother cannot go into the military. But what were they going to do? They’ve been traveling for around an hour, and the soldiers said it would take nearly two hours to arrive. They were running out of time, and he had to think fast.

 

If they stealthily escape now, they could lose the van. They would have no idea when they left, and they wouldn’t know exactly where to look, given that they would be traveling for another hour or so. The snoring soldier across from them has a pistol, and the keys to open the back door. He needs those keys.

 

“...Hyung,” the younger boy said weakly, voice hoarse, “what’re we gonna do?”

 

“Not going into the military, that’s for sure,” he replies, “I’m going to grab those keys.”

 

“You what?” Jungkook’s eyes widened, “that’s so dangerous, you could die-!”

 

“Listen,” he looked into his little brothers eyes, “if something happens, which nothing will, use your head, do you understand me? Be quick and smart. Do what you believe is right. Until I get those keys, you stay right here.”

 

The boy said nothing, and returned his gaze to his feet.

 

“Jungkook,” Yoongi was stern, “do you understand me?”

 

“Yes, hyung.” He quietly said, “I just don’t want to lose you…”

 

“You won’t,” he assured him, “now do as I say. Don’t make a sound or move.”

 

Jungkook nodded, and it was time for Yoongi to get to work. The older stood quietly as he took out his hunting knife from his pocket and approached the soldier, not making a sound. The van went over a bump in the road and Yoongi almost lost his balance. He froze when the soldier groaned in his sleep, and turned his head to the other side. He didn’t move any closer until the man started snoring again.

 

Now right in front of his sleeping body, the boy reached for the keys cautiously, not daring to breathe. The soldier groaned again and smacked his lips, just starting to wake up, and Yoongi panicked when his eyes met his own.

 

“What the fu-“

 

He didn’t let him even finish his sentence, and in a flash, he stabbed the man up in his throat, watching him choke and gurgle on his own blood. Yoongi released the knife, backing away and watching in complete shock as he struggled to remove the weapon. He gurgled and wheezed his last attempted breath, and fell against the wall, body going limp.

 

“Yoongi, did you…”

 

“Yeah. Yeah I fucking did,” his words were shaky, and he barely had control over his cowering form. “Holy shit…”

 

Yoongi gulped. This was the first person he had ever killed. He was breaking, he felt himself become vulnerable, but the humming of the van and Jungkook’s wide and fearful eyes brought him back to the task at hand. He stepped over to the body, grabbing the keys, eyes wandering to the pistol. After hesitating for a moment, he grabbed the gun, and shoved it in his pocket. Yoongi pulled the knife out of the soldier’s throat, wiping the blood off on his pants.

 

“Grab the bags.” He spoke to his brother, “were getting out of here.”

 

Jungkook quickly grabbed their things and Yoongi unlocked the door. It flew open, but luckily it didn’t crash against the side of the vehicle and make noise. He grabbed his bag from his brother, and held him tight.

 

“Alright, this sounds crazy, but we have to jump,”

 

“Okay,” Jungkook said loudly over the wind, “I trust you, hyung,”

 

“On three,” Yoongi yelled, “one!”

 

The adrenaline courses through the boys’ veins.

 

“Two!”

 

They’ve never been outside the walls before.

 

“Three!”

 

Things were going to change forever.

 

Yoongi grabbed on tight, and hurled Jungkook and himself out of the van, rolling in the dirt and leaves as the van kept accelerating, unaware of their escape. Once they stilled, Yoongi quickly stood and helped his brother up.

 

“We gotta move. Now!”

 

He held his younger brother’s hand, and made a beeline towards the trees, running because their lives depended on it.

 

If they only knew what was out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter and be my friend I’m lonely pls @peachieberrie


End file.
